User blog:Goddess of Despair/GROM vs North Korean Special Operations Force
GROM; Poland's primary special forces, trained specifically for eliminating their targets! North Korean Special Operations Force; North Korean extremists, who would spearhead the North Korean invasino of South Korea! Who is deadliest? To find out, our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. No rules, no safety, no mercy. History will be re-written in this duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! North Korean Special Operations Force History= The North Korean Special Operation's Forces (SOF) are specially trained and equipped military units tailored to perform military, political, and psychological operations. Although it is unknown when they were first officially formed, their first known operations came on October 30, 1968, when Maritime commandos landed on beaches in South Korea and after a series of battles, retreated back to North Korea. Their missions are to breach the fixed defenses of South Korea, to create a "second front﻿" behind the enemy's rear, and to conduct battlefield and strategic reconnaissance. There are about 200,000 soldiers in the North Korean SOF, making it the largest special operations group in the world. |-| Short range= Makarov Pistol *Weights 730g. *Muzzle velocity of 315 m/s. *Cartridge 9x18mm Makarov. *Effective range of 50m. *8 round magazines. |-| Medium range= Type 68 AKM *Weight-7.94 lbs (3.6 kg). *Cartridge-7.62x39mm. *Rate of Fire-600 rounds/min. *Muzzle Velocity-2,346 ft/s (715 m/s). *Feed System-30-round detachable box magazine. |-| Long range= PSL *Weight-9.5 lbs (4.31 kg) *Cartridge-7.62x54mmR NATO. *Muzzle Velocity-2,723 ft/s (830 m/s). *Effective Range-1,000 m. *Feed System-10-round detachable box magazine. |-| Explosive= Anti-Persnonel Box Mine *Charge-TNT. *Body casing-wood. *Effective range-10yds. *Detonation pressure-2 pounds. GROM History= GROM, Operational Mobile Reaction Group, is Poland's primary special forces group. Its main operations include unconventional warfare, anti-terrorism, and infiltration of enemy lines. After militants took over a Polish embassy in Bern, Switzerland, Brigadier General Sławomir Petelicki formed GROM and became its first commander. The group's acronym actually means thunderbolt in Polish, and the bolt is seen in GROM's emblem. Training for recruits is rigorous and consists of sniping, scuba diving, and parachuting. Recruits must also participate in psychological tests. The main purpose of GROM is to eliminate, rather than capture, terrorists or hostiles. Notable operations include the rescue of six CIA agents, Operation Uphold Democracy, and the participation in Operation Iraqi Freedom. |-| Short range= FN Five seven *Weight-744 g (1.6 lb) *Cartridge-FN 5.7×28mm *Muzzle velocity-650 m/s (2,130 ft/s) (SS190) *Effective range-50 m (55 yd). *20 round magazines. |-| Medium range= HK417 *Weight-4.05 kg (8.9 lbs). *Cartridge-7.62×51mm NATO. *Muzzle velocity-750 m/s. *Rate of fire-600 rounds/min. *Feed system-20 round magazines. |-| Long range= Barret M107 *Cartridge-.50 BMG (12.7x99 mm). *Weight-12.9 kg (28.4 lb). *Magazine capacity-10 rounds. *Muzzle velocity-853 m/s (2,800 ft/s). *Effective Range: 1,829 m (2,000 yd). |-| Explosive= Claymore *Charge-C4. *Body casing-Plastic. *Effective range-55yds. *Remote detonated. X-factors Voting/Battle info The battle will be a 4 on 4 and will take place in a urban abandoned facility. Edges or a 2 paragraphs are required to count as a full vote. Votes with one word, sentence, or state no arguments will not count. Voting ends July 22nd, 2013. Battle GROM NKSOF 4 GROM soldiers are hidden outside of a small building. Their sniper keeps the Korean sniper in his crosshairs. “One’s coming close” said the GROM leader “ready the claymore.” The new member of the team clutches the detonator, awaiting the order. “Now.” Whispers the GROM leader. Suddenly the claymore explodes, riddling the North Korean with shrapnel. The North Korean sniper aims at the GROM leader, but before he could fire a bullet the GROM sniper blew open his head with the Barret. “I’ll take point.” says the GROM leader as they move towards the Korean building. Suddenly, the GROM leader’s leg gets blasted off. Before the other GROM members could react, a North Korean fires a burst of gunfire from a window, killing the GROM leader. The GROM sniper fired a round from his Barret, missing the Korean who disappeared from the window. The other two GROM rush to the door of the Korean building. A Five-seven in his left hand, a GROM soldier slowly turns the door open. Waiting behind the door, a North Korean armed with a Makarov pistol. The GROM soldier fired his Five-seven rapidly, putting 8 bullets into the North Korean’s chest. Suddenly the lead GROM soldier gets riddled with bullets from a North Korean’s AKM. Another GROM soldier burst into the room as the North Korean took cover behind some furniture. The GROM soldier shot several rounds into the cover, one hitting the North Korean in the back of his head. Simulator's Results Expert's Opinion GROM took this fight thanks to their sniper rifle and explosive doing more damage and their greater training. Category:Blog posts